Detention
by Cap'n Scurvy Gums
Summary: She stood there like a deer in the headlights, staring blankly. It must take a while to get used to beauty when it unexpectedly jumps out at one. I wouldn’t know, having never jumped out at myself.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enter the lives of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. How can a harmless rescue mission and a need for something to do land them in detention? **

**-xox-**

**Draco;;**

My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you knew that already though.

Don't get me wrong, contrary to popular belief, I am not egotistical.

I simply know that I am beautiful.

Sadly though, even beautiful people get bored, which is why I now find myself wandering the corridors looking for something to entertain myself.

It is past 10 in the evening, which means that students should be in bed. I don't care though. I like a little adventure.

Perhaps I will go cause havoc in the Transfig room.

**Hermione;;**

I tossed and turned in my bed. We would be transfiguring frogs into chairs tomorrow, and I couldn't help but feel for the poor frogs who would never hop again.

I know I had never worried before, but a few weeks ago, I met a stray one that had wandered away and became his friend.

I looked fondly at Floyd, who was resting quietly in his tank beside my bed. How could I let his family be turned into chairs, to be forever sat on by possibly fat students, for heavens sake?

I got out of bed, making my mind and grabbed Floyd.

'Come on, Floyd. We have a job to do.' I said as I carefully placed him in my pyjama pants pocket.

**Draco;;**

The way down to the Transfig room was _too_ easy. I mean, come on, do they _want_ us to sneak out of bed?

Perhaps I am just extremely clever, since I don't see any other bored wanderers. I decided that this must be the case.

As I neared the classroom, I heard a hushed voice followed by dull ribbets.

'_Come on now, in the bag all of you…'_

_Ribbet, ribbet_

'_That's right, in you get.' _

Intrigued, I entered the room to see none other than Hermione Granger with a sack in her hands, ushering in the frogs we were transfiguring tomorrow.

Granger jumped and looked around, eyes landing on me. I smirked.

'Well, well, who would've thought; Hermione Granger out during curfew,'

She stood there like a deer in the headlights, staring blankly. It must take a while to get used to beauty when it unexpectedly jumps out at one. I wouldn't know, having never jumped out at myself.

I looked to the frogs, and quirked my eyebrow at her.

**Hermione;;**

Getting to the Transfiguration room was easy.

When I got there, I quickly transfigured a stray quill into a sack and began my work.

I must have been working intently, because I didn't hear footsteps until the door swung open.

I looked around and froze at who I saw.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, smirking that smirk of his.

It made him rather ugly.

'Well, well, who would've thought; Hermione Granger out during curfew,' He drawled.

I gaped at him. What was he doing here? He was _ruining_ my rescue mission!

His eyes left my face and landed on the frogs I was trying to usher into my sack. He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I swear, he must wax them.

I flushed, but looked defiantly at him, as if daring him to question what I was doing.

He did.

'Granger, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?'

I looked down.

'Uhh, well, you see-'

I was cut off rather rudely by Floyd, who had chosen this moment to speak up.

'Ribbet' He contributed.

'Shh, Floyd!' I hushed him and looked up. Malfoy was looking at me as if I had sprouted antlers.

Maybe I had.

I felt my head, to be sure.

No antlers.

I sighed in relief.

Malfoy was probably giving me that 'You're an idiot, and I am far superior to you' look.

He was.

Bastard.

**Draco;;**

I stood there in my superior stance, staring at Granger who had still yet to answer my question.

'Are you going to answer me?' I asked annoyed.

She flushed.

'Well… I was in bed thinking about the poor frogs that were going to be transfigured tomorrow, and I decided to come here and rescue them.' She rambled.

I wasn't listening though. Making a huge fake yawn, I raised my eyebrows in mock interest.

'Oh really?'

She knew I was mocking her. She glared at me, and began furiously shoving frogs into her sack.

Ignoring her, I took out my wand and began to do what I had come for.

I was just about to sprinkle the room with garbage, when Granger looked up.

'Malfoy!' She scolded, as if I were three. '_What_ do you think you are doing?'

I shrugged.

'Curing boredom,' I said nonchalantly, as if this answered everything.

Which it did.

And so I continued to sprinkle my garbage across the room.

She was not daunted though.

'I'll tell Professor McGonagall it was you.' She threatened.

I almost laughed.

'And tell her what, that you found me while kidnapping her frogs?' I asked rudely.

She flushed.

Hah. Showed her.

**Hermione;;**

As I began to gently put the frogs into the sack I heard rustling. I looked up and saw Malfoy levitating garbage onto the desks.

The idiot.

'Malfoy!' I scolded him. He could be so much like a three year old sometimes! '_What_ do you think you are doing?'

He shrugged at me.

'Curing boredom,' He said nonchalantly, and began to lay garbage around the room again.

I didn't give up though. After all, I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing.

'I'll tell Professor McGonagall it was you.' I said in my best 'I'm the snooty teacher's pet' voice.

He looked like he might laugh.

The prick.

'And tell her what, that you found me while kidnapping her frogs?' He asked pointedly.

I felt my face heat up. He had a point.

It wasn't as though I could just leave them though!

Right?

**Minerva McGonagall;;**

Alright, teeth brushed, hair tied, nightgown on, classroom locked-

Damn it!

I cannot believe I didn't secure my classroom! Argh, if Snape found out he'd have a field day.

I got out of bed and hurried to my classroom.

I was not expecting to hear voices, however.

'_I'll tell Professor McGonagall it was you.' _

'_And tell her what, that you found me while kidnapping her frogs?' _

This was interesting.

I opened the door and gaped at who I saw.

**Draco;;**

I was about to continue my misdeeds when the door swung open.

There in all her 'glory' stood Professor McGonagall herself.

Someone should tell her that the night look doesn't suit her.

I realised that I was still levitating some garbage, and let it fall, a faint pinkness in my cheeks at getting caught.

'Professor McGonagall! Fancy seeing you here!' I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work.

'_What are you two doing?_' She demanded, rather rudely, I must say. 'Detention! Both of you! My office, 7 PM tomorrow evening, am I clear?'

We both nodded.

'Bed! Now!' She told us.

We didn't need telling twice.

**Hermione;;**

Stupid Malfoy. How dare he get me caught with that obnoxiously loud mouth of his? I mean, obviously that was why we were caught.

Right?

**-xox-**

**Review please. I need to know if this is worth continuing. If not, then I will likely not update. **


End file.
